


Mr Tall Dark and Annoying

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, free flow, it started out so well I think, no time to edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FF fic #31 prompt Nowhere to Hide</p><p>Sure he is handsome. Sure she may have a crush on him but he's still annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Tall Dark and Annoying

Felicity was on her way to the executive floor. AGAIN. This was the fifth time in the last three weeks that the new CEO, Oliver Queen, had his assistant call HER to come up here and 'fix' his computer. Apparently, telling the assistant to put her through and then telling Mr CEO to turn it off and then back on (which has always fixed it so far) was not a good idea. He roared at her. Actually roared at her to get up to his office. She hated going up here, he looked at her like he wanted to kill her. If looks could kill she'd be dead five seconds after her first laid eyes on her. He looked kind until his gaze met her and turned cold. And scary..

The elevator doors opened and she was met by his assistant, "Hold the elevator." Felicity did as she was told. The assistant, Sara smiled at her, "Thanks Felicity." She moved past Felicity into the elevator. "Good luck. He's in a mood today." Felicity looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes. Why her? She turned towards the office, squared her shoulders and walked forward. 

She noted that the glass office windows and door were frosted over. She swallowed. He could kill her in private. Great. She took a steadying breath and knocked on the door since Sara wasn't here to announce her. She waited. 

"SARA! Get in here..." He was turned away from her towards the windows. "This isn't working. We can't keep breaking the computers. We don't even know how to break them properly." He sighs and looks at the floor still not turning around. Felicity is wondering why the hell they are breaking her precious babies? 

"Call her and tell her we fixed it. Then get someone else up here to turn it off and back on for me." He falls back in his chair still looking outside the window. "I'm a grown man I should know how to talk to a beautiful woman! I never had trouble talking to women before..." He spins around and puts his head on the desk. Felicity is lost and wondering who they are talking about and what kind of relationship he has with Sara.

"If we keep this up she's going to think I'm mentally deficient at best. Socially awkward and a sexual harasser at worst." He lifts his head. His eyes flare in anger then...embarrassment. 

"Uh..Sara left. I...uh...I knocked!" Yes! That sounds like an excellent defense. They just look at each other. Felicity starts looking around. She's getting nervous and when she gets nervous she does and says really stupid stuff. She starts to move closer to his desk. His eyes get bigger. She sucks her lips into her mouth. Do not say Felicity Megan Smoak. DO NOT SAY IT. 

"I don't see why you'd have trouble talking to anyone...I mean..clearly you have confidence. You run a fortune 500 company and let's be honest here you're fuck hot..." Her eyes get big. "I mean...I uh...mean...you're very handsome and clearly you work out and oh my god..please shut me up." She turns around. Why does this happen to her? She's a good person...mostly.   
He is everything she said. Sure, he annoys her with his total lack of tech savvy but he's hot. He's smart in other ways and hold up...was he talking about her? She slowly turns back around and catches him looking at her ass. Okay. That's new, she thinks. Letting this go. She smiles and walks closer. She is his employee, he is her boss. Albeit her hot boss, her annoying boss but her boss nonetheless.

"Mr Queen, what can I do for you?" Her eyes bug out that sounds like a come on, "I mean..what's wrong with your computer?" Better. He looks stunned for a moment. He looks to it and then to her. "It's broke?" Where is the confident guy who yells at her? "Are you feeling okay?" She asks. Oh god. She should be muzzled. 

"Yes. Why?" He swallows and she watches his adam's apple bob up and down. Even that is sexy on mr tall, dark and annoying. "No reason." He moves away and she sits at his desk. She powers down the computer and restarts it in safe mode. As always, it's fine. "There ya go." She tells him while standing to leave. 

She walks around his desk, "I was talking about you..." She turns around so fast she almost falls over, "Excuse me?" 

"You. You're the one I can't talk to. " He looks away and then back to her, "I like you. I want to get to know you but...for the last five years I've locked myself away from people...aside from Sara and John. Now I have no idea HOW to talk to you. HOW to be normal." Oliver Queen had locked himself away five years ago when his parents and younger sister were killed when their yacht went down. He was supposed to be on board but he and Sara had been late. For the first four years he stayed in his home, well mansion. He learned to run the company from there. Then a year ago, he came to work. Sara beside him as his assistant. Felicity is the only person aside from his security guard and Sara to see him even at QC. 

"Oh." Good going Smoak. You're a winner. "I'm fairly easy to talk to...just talk and I will say something completely embarrassing and inappropriate. Then you pretend it's funny or horrible, whichever. Then I say something worse and you can say whatever and *I* am the strange one." She smiles softly at him. He smiles back at her. It's a genuine smile. 

"Tell me about yourself, Felicity." He doesn't start out easy does he, "I'm MIT educated. I come from Vegas, where my Mom is and was a cocktail waitress. I like geeky things, I live alone and up until about five minutes ago I was certain you hated me and just asked me up here to torture me." She looks away. Oliver is nodding. 

"Anything else?" He is smiling as he asks. "Please don't fire me?" She asks shyly. "I'm not. I may not be technically inclined but even I know you're the best."

"That's true." She blushes. She can feel it. "Want to tell me about you?" He's shocked she can tell, "Sure. How about over dinner? Tonight?" She smiles. "I think I'd like that." 

Felicity turns and leaves. Oliver likes her and she now has a date with him. The scary guy on the top floor. The man who summons her asked her out. She still can't believe she insulted him or that he has a crush on her. She smiles as she makes her way back to her cubicle.


End file.
